Two's a Party
by gem1234
Summary: multi-chapter one shot exploring Klaus's darkside, which I find we rarely truely see in the show. Takes place at an unknown time and place, basically up to your imagination. Also exploring the situation of a girl being utterly terrified of Klaus, instead of the strong defiance we get from a lot of the female characters in the show.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Elijah and Rebekah stared at him with such disdain and mistrust in their eyes. Why could he do no right? All he ever wanted was to keep them a family – a powerful family. Klaus roared, staring both of his siblings in the eyes, challenging them. "You dare defy me, brother?" he snarled, shifting on his feet, able to launch himself at any moment. Elijah sighed in annoyance while Rebekah looked down at her feet, tears welling in her diamond blue eyes. "Niklaus, your temper will surely be the end of you one day. Rebekah and I did what we did only to protect ourselves, not to antagonize you" Elijah stated calmly. This calm front only infuriated Klaus even more. He took 3 quick strides forward, eyes flashing golden. Elijah was quickly in front of Rebekah, using his body as a shield. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah I see how it is, how it will always be" Klaus snarled, tears now welling in his eyes as well. "The _good_ siblings will always look out for one another while the bastard brother is only part of the family when his power is of use". Klaus was now backing up as he spoke. Elijah nearly rolled his eyes and Rebekah's head shot up in disbelief. "After a thousand years of me having your back, despite the torture you put me through and that's how you view me?" She nearly shrieked, full blown tears pouring down her face. "To hell with you Nik" she whispered, turning on her heel and racing out of the room. Klaus looked about wildly, feeling as the situation creeped further and further out of his control. Elijah felt a pang of guilt. All his brother ever wanted was loyalty and love, but he made it so damn hard. Elijah sighed once more. It had been a thousand years of this and the eldest brother grew weary of having the same fight over and over again. Elijah opened his mouth to say something but Klaus quickly cut him off. "Sister seems upset Elijah" Klaus said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "You should go tend to your so obvious favorite sibling. I grow bored of this argument, and you obviously do to." With that, there was a whoosh of air and Klaus was gone from the room. Elijah's brow furrowed, there were two times when Klaus was at his worst, when he was bored and when he was angry. A mix of the two always had dire consequences.

Meanwhile, about 50 miles away Klaus trumped furiously through the woods. Hot tears soaked his face as he blindly lashed out at the trees in his way. This calmed him a bit, creating his own path instead of choosing one already made. It gave him control. Suddenly he stopped, head cocked to the side as the first trickling of sound hit his hypersensitive ears. Music. Voices. A party. Klaus's lips parted into a smile, as shadowy veins rippled near his eyes. Oh how easily boredom can be fixed, Klaus thought, as he raced in the direction of the party.


	2. Chapter 1

The party outside was exuberant and bounding. 50 people swirling around with alcohol on their breath and lead in their shoes. The scene was much too loud for Jane, she decided as she stared at her reflection in the powder room mirror. It was an utterly stupid idea for her to have come here anyways. The mission had been to find a rich, debutant man who would eventually marry her, but who was she kidding. There were dozens of young women outside, fairer and more outgoing than her. As she thought this, two girls entered the room, arms linked and giggling. The blondes paid no mind to Jane, instead going to a different mirror. For a few minutes they patted on make-up and prattled on about the handsome men at the party. Throughout this time, Jane gripped the edge of the sink, frozen in jealousy. How easy their lives seemed, how pretty they were, how fantastic their extravagant dresses looked. Jane had to rip her eyes away from their reflection in the two mirrors to avoid crying. If she compared herself to them she would surely end up leaving this party, and all her mom's hard work on her outfit and hair would be for nothing. The two girls finally left and Jane looked back into the mirror to compose herself so she could also go back out into the party. She patted down her curly caramel hair and looked directly into the wide chocolate eyes that stared back at her. She uttered three words quietly, at the risk of sounding like a complete lunatic. "You are enough". With this boost of confidence, she straightened up and turned away, prepared to walk out of the bathroom door and get down to business. It was then that Jane realized something was changing outside. The loud laughter and talking was slowly morphing into a different sound. It took a few seconds for Jane to register the change. Screams. Once she realized what she was listening to, that's all her ears could hear. In horror she heard as the laughter died into screaming, footsteps trampling on the floor, glass breaking everywhere. Jane slowly backed up to the far wall of the small, windowless room. What came next was even more chilling than the screaming. Silence slowly replaced the screaming until finally there was not a single sound coming from outside. Jane's heart hammered in her chest, her whole body shaking violently. Her heart almost stopped at what she heard next. A pair of boots walking just outside the door. She strained her ears, listening as the feet opened the mens bathroom door. There was silence again, other than Jane's heart which pounded like a herd of horses trying to escape from her chest. The other bathroom door opened and closed. Jane closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer to the heavens and to her family. There was a rush of air and suddenly she could feel a sinister presence. Jane kept her eyes closed as she continued to shake, huddled in a ball against the wall. The being clucked his tongue and within the same instant Jane was standing, pressed against the wall with a hand around her throat. Jane's eyes flashed open and she found herself staring directly into the eyes of the devil himself.


	3. Chapter 2

His nostrils flared as he took in her scent. It was sweet, a mix of lavender and honeysuckle. Her slender neck fit inside his hand, her wide brown eyes reflecting his image. The image of a bastard. She was shaking underneath his grip, her heart pounding, which made her carotid artery pulse deliciously.

He licked his lips and tasted the blood of his other victims. What a sight he must have been. Her eyes traveled up and down him and though he thought it not possible, her heart rate picked up even more. Her fear made him absolutely giddy. He had mowed down everyone in the ball room in under a minute but now that he was sated he was ready to play.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Klaus crooned. The girl only stared at him, terror overwhelming her pretty face. Klaus finally dropped his hand from her neck and watched with hunger as blood rushed to her cheeks. She took a long shaky breath, closing her eyes as if willing herself to wake up from a dream.

"What's your name love" He asked silkily. Her large eyes flashed to his face. He could nearly see her mind churning. Another shaky breath.

"Jane" she whispered, looking down at her feet. Klaus was beside himself, though he kept himself composed on the outside. Piss of Elijah, he thought to himself. He was a force to be reckoned with, someone to be feared. At least this girl understood that.

"Jane! What a lovely name. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but feel free to call me Klaus, all my friends call me that" He said cheekily to her. The girl – Jane, looked up at him with a mix of confusion and horror.

"Tell you what Jane" Klaus said,

"I'm feeling particularly pleasant right about now, as you see I had a horrible day prior to this, but after having a nice meal I've calmed down quite a bit". Her eyes flashed to the blood drying around his mouth, then back into his eyes.

"No matter, that is a story for a different occasion. I've decided that I shall give you one minute to run, if you escape me than you shall live! If not… well we can cross that bridge when we get there" He made sure to give Jane a wink, to which she flinched from. Klaus checked an imaginary watch on his wrist. He then smiled at her and let the shadowy veins flow around his eyes, which he knew were turning gold at this point. He widened his smile until it was just a show of teeth. Fangs really.

"One, two, three…" Jane stood frozen, staring at his morphed face.

"Better get a move on love" Klaus lightly warned her "I'm starting to get hungry". Jane finally snapped out of her trance and stumbled forward. She turned around once more and Klaus made sure to show her his teeth again. With that she rushed out of the bathroom. Klaus laughed delighted as he continued to listen to her running steps and racing pulse as she sprinted out of the building.

"Pretty little fool" He murmured, counting down in his head.


End file.
